More Trouble
by EternalBlood
Summary: Demona is up to no good again, course thats nothing knew. She plots up an eveil plan to have her daughter turn against Elisa! Will Demona's evil plan work or will Angela and Elisa's bond be stronger then Demona ever thought?


**More Trouble!**

**Elisa woke just in time to see her 'family' wake from their stone sleep. Their loud roars filled the room as they spread their wings out breaking free from the stone. She smiled proudly at them as she slowly sat up, feeling better then before but her stomach would ach in pain if she moved too much or to fast. **

"**Hey guys" said Elisa grabbing their attention.**

"**How do you feel?" asked Brooklyn.**

"**Could be worse, don't worry too much Brooklyn I'll heal over time" answered Elisa. **

"**Is there anything we can do for you sis?" asked Broadway.**

**Elisa grinned "Guess I'm going to have to get use to being called sis huh?" **

"**Do you not want us to call you that?" asked Lexington.**

"**No I don't mind at all it's just I guess I'm so use to only hearing Beth and Derek call me that" answered Elisa. **

"**What about mother? I'm sure no one has called you that yet?" asked Angela. **

"**Are you sure Angela you know you don't have to, you can just call me sis if that's easer I mean your father and I aren't even married yet or anything" replied Elisa, blushing at the mention of marriage. 'Pull yourself together Maza' thought Elisa as she never usually blushed in front of people. **

"**Yes I'm positive I know Demona is my real mother but I've done all I could to change her bad ways so that she could return to the clan but no matter what I did it was never enough" sighed Angela. **

"**It is not your fault Angela, Demona has chosen her path and we have all done what we can to show her that right ways but you can not force someone to change the way they feel" stated Goliath. **

"**And don't forget Angela you'll never be alone" said Elisa.**

**Angela smiled "That's why I want to call you mother, since leaving my home from Avalan and coming to this strange new place you have been more of mother to me then Demona has" said Angela. **

**Elisa smiled "I would be honored to be your mother Angela and your sister" said Elisa as she stared at the three rookery brothers. "And don't think I've forgotten you Hudson I would love to call you father but I think my real dad might get a little hurt you are a like a grandfather to me though" said Elisa. **

"**Aye lass that is fine with me I understand completely" replied Hudson proudly. **

**Goliath smiled he wish this moment could last forever, Elisa has always been a member of the clan but now it feels as she is truly one of them and should anything ever happened to her the clan would fall apart without her. **

"**This is a night of celebration" said Goliath out of no where surprising everyone. **

"**Father?" said a confused Angela. **

"**Elisa is officially a member of the family now right we should celebrate this night so that it can be forever remembered" stated Goliath.**

"**You guys really don't have to do this" said Elisa not like being the center of attention. **

"**No Goliath is right this is a night to remember lass" agreed Hudson. **

**As the clan became excited about throwing a party they did not realize that there was a very angry gargoyle watching them through a window, her eyes glowed with pure red hatred. Demona was doing everything she could to restrain herself from attacking the human right then and there. She had heard the whole thing and when she heard her daughter call that human her mother she was very close to running in there and tearing the human from inside and out but she knew that if she wanted her to suffer she had to stick with the plan and this time she would kill the human. **

"**Elisa I'm going to make the best cake you have ever tasted" cheered the excited Broadway quickly running to the kitchen. **

"**Wait for me I want to help" said Angela quickly chasing after Broadway, which couldn't help but make Elisa laugh. **

"**Brooklyn and I will help with the decorations" said Lexington quickly taking their leave as well. **

"**I think I'll be helping them no doubt they'll be fighting over ideas soon" said Hudson as he took his leave. **

"**And I must take my leave to I will return soon" said Goliath. **

"**Were are you off to?" asked Elisa suspiciously. **

"**That is a surprise, Bronx you stay here and guard Elisa" said Goliath before taking off. **

**Elisa sighed "Guess its just you and me now big guy" said Elisa. **

**Bronx barked with excitement "I see that makes you happy, what do you say you and I go for a walk I could some fresh air" said Elisa making Bronx very happy as they to took their leave to walk around the castle grounds. **

**Bronx ran around howling happily as Elisa walked slowly making sure not to move too fast, she hated feeling week like she did now. If something were to happen tonight there wouldn't be much she could do. While Elisa was deep in thought Bronx started growling angrily grabbing Elisa's attention.**

"**What is it boy?" asked Elisa as she walked up to him placing her hand on his head. She stared forward into the trees and bushes that he was growling at but could not see anything. **

"**I believe your beast is growling at me" said a calm voice.**

**Elisa quickly got into defense mode "Who's there show yourself!" shouted Elisa with anger and annoyance. **

"**You shouldn't be so hasty your death will come soon enough human" replied the voice.**

"**Wait a second I know that voice, Demona!" said Elisa with surprise. **

"**Very good human" said Demona as she finally came out of her hiding place. "I see now you like taking a gargoyle's own child away" she growled angrily. **

'**Uh oh guess she heard Angela call me mother' thought Elisa. "Can you blame her you can hardly call yourself a good mother, always trying to kill her father and friends!" shouted Elisa angrily. **

**Demona growled angrily with her eyes glowing, Bronx stood protectively in front of Elisa barking at Demona ready for any attack. **

"**You will pay for those words Elisa Maza with your life" said Demona. **

'**This doesn't look good can't even take a peaceful walk without the risk of losing my life anymore' thought Elisa angrily. **

"**Don't worry human I don't plan to kill just quit yet I want to see you suffer first" said Demona. **

"**You'll never win Demona" said Elisa in her serious tone with Bronx growling in agreement. **

"**We'll see human. Soon you will see betrayal for fragile you are, hatred is easily born your heart will be torn!" **

**As soon as Demona finished her spell a blast of energy left her hand and shot at Elisa causing to be thrown at a tree forcefully. Bronx quickly ran to Elisa's side he whimpered at first but quickly started barking at Demona hatefully. **

"**So long human, you will not remember this moment only I will be the one to enjoy your pain that will rain" said Demon laughing historically finally taking off. **

**After she left Bronx started to lick Elisa's face to wake her, she moaned and slowly lifted her head. "Bronx what happened?" asked a confused Elisa. As she started to slowly move to sit up she moaned in pain causing Bronx to whimper with worry. "I'm going to need a little help Bronx" said Elisa. Bronx gladly helped his human friend slowly stand on her own two feet as she needed someone to lean on. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck" moaned Elisa. "Why can't I remember, the last thing I remember was coming out here for a walk and then nothing" said Elisa frustratingly. "No use worrying about it now lets go back inside" said Elisa, Bronx whimpered for his human friend one last time before fallowing her back inside. **

**Elisa decided to see how the clan was doing and if there was anything she could do to help with the party. First she decided to go see Hudson and the two rookery brothers thinking this was good time for Angela and Broadway to be alone together. **

"**Hey guys how's it coming?" asked Elisa. **

"**Its going to be great were making a huge sign that says welcome to the family!" said Lexington exciting. **

"**Seriously you guys don't have to do this" said Elisa. **

"**But we want to Elisa your more then just a member of the clan now your family" said Brooklyn. **

"**You guys are sweet, do you need any help" asked Elisa.**

"**Not a chance this is all for you sis so you just sit back and relax, why not spend some time with Goliath" answered Brooklyn. **

"**I would like to but he's taken off some where and he wouldn't tell me where he was going either" replied Elisa. **

"**Don't worry lass I'm sure Goliath will return soon" said Hudson. **

"**I guess Bronx and I will just go watch some TV then" said Elisa before departing with Bronx following her. **

**An hour later Angela came to see Elisa but fond her asleep in Hudson's chair with Bronx laying at the side sleeping away, Angela almost didn't want to wake her new human mother for she looked so exhausted but knew everyone was waiting for her so she had no choice. **

"**Mother?" said Angela as she gently shacked her to wake her. **

**She moaned at first trying to ignore Angela but slowly her eye lids finally opened. She finally stood up stretching her body just as Bronx was making a loud yawn in the process. **

"**Sorry to wake you mother but the clan is waiting" said Angela. **

"**It's no problem I'm awake now, let's go see what you've all been up to" said Elisa making Angela very happy. **

**In the main room as soon as you walked in you could see the sign that Hudson and the rookery brothers worked on, it was very colorful and there was a lot of other little decorations that have been hung up with balloons and everything.  
**

"**You guys this is wonderful" said Elisa very impressed. **

"**Wait till you try the cake Broadway and I made" said Angela.**

**Elisa did indeed enjoy their vanilla cake that tasted like heaven, the whole clan enjoyed it everyone was having so much fun. **

"**You guys sure know how to make a cake" said Elisa taking another bite. **

"**Yeah this is great" agreed Lexington also taking a bite of his. **

**After the party going on for hours it was almost dawn and everyone became depressed not wanting the party to end. **

"**You know what they say all good things must come to end" sighed Elisa. **

"**Why do they say that lass?" asked Hudson confusingly. **

"**It's just a saying Hudson" answered Brooklyn. **

"**Aye but why do they say it lad?" asked Hudson. Brooklyn covered his eyes with his hand not knowing how to explain. **

**The clan went outside ready to have a good days rest except Goliath stayed behind.**

"**So you going to tell me why you left before the party?" asked Elisa suspiciously. **

"**Do not be mad my love I left to get you this" answered Goliath as he pulled out a small box that he had hidden under his wings.**

**Elisa took the box and opened it to find a golden necklace, a heart hanging on the chain with the words 'my love' engraved in it! **

"**Goliath" gasped Elisa with pure surprise she didn't know what to say. "How…?" was all she could get out. **

"**Of course I couldn't have gotten this without Xanatos's help but this was all my idea and I used this as a favor that he owed us" answered Goliath. "Do you like it?" he asked. **

**Elisa quickly jumps up and wrapped her arms around his neck while giving him a kiss on the lips filled with love. She pulls away to say "Does that answerer your question?" smirked Elisa playfully. Goliath smiled just as the sun rose and turned him to stone. **

"**Till tonight my love" said Elisa before walking away. **

**As Elisa was taking her leave to head home she meets up with Fox holding baby Alex in her arms. **

"**Good morning detective, I see your wearing the gift Goliath chose for you" said Fox grinning like she usually did. **

"**Of course" said Elisa in her serious tone. She hated herself for what she was about to say "Tell Xanatos thanks for helping Goliath even if he did owe him" **

"**Of course detective" smiled Fox before the two went their separate ways. **

"**Man I'm hitting the hay as soon as I take a nice hot shower" said Elisa to herself. **

**-5 minutes till sun set-**

**The last layers of the sun vanished and our heroes came back to life ready for another night of protecting the innocent. **

**When Angela woke she felt very strange almost angry at something but she couldn't understand why. As she followed the rest of the clan inside they saw Elisa giving Goliath a hug and she saw her friends smiling for their leader while she kept feeling angry and it also felt like a strong hate towards Elisa which is strange she liked that the two were finally together why was she having these strange feelings?**

"**Do you go on shift soon my love?" asked Goliath as Elisa pulled away. **

**She sighed "Yeah time for the old protect and serve" answered Elisa. **

"**Elisa can I come with you tonight?" asked Angela as she walked up to the couple. "I promise to stay out of site" she added. Maybe spending a little time with her new mother she could find out why she was having these strange feelings. **

"**Sure I could always use some extra help" answered Elisa as she handed Angela a communicator. "I guess you could call this mother, daughter time" she added playfully with Angela smiling back. **

"**The rest of us will take our leave then you two stay safe and look out for each other, Hudson you stay here and watch the castle" said Goliath before walking away.**

"**Aye lad take care" replied Hudson while changing channels with Bronx lying beside him like always. **

-Elisa and Angela-

"**How's everything look from up there Angela?" asked Elisa from her communicator inside her car while Angela was high in the sky. **

"**Everything looks clear from here" answered Angela.**

"**Great what do you say after we finish patrol I buy some nice fat hot dogs" said Elisa.**

"**That sounds great" replied Angela.**

**As the two patrolled the city a while longer Angela soon noticed Demona flying around! She quickly glides over to her without telling Elisa, she knew how much her real mother hated Elisa and thought it be wiser not to let her know she was near. **

"**Demona what are you doing here?" asked Angela gliding beside her now. **

"**I was just minding my own business taking a glide why are you here?" asked Demona trying to sound innocent like always. **

"**I'm on patrol protecting the humans but tonight seems to be pretty quite for a change" she answered. **

"**You shouldn't waste your energy on protecting those pathetic humans Angela" said Demona angrily. **

"**But Demona not all humans are evil why can't you see that, Elisa is our friend she even saved my life ones" stated Angela. **

"**You will soon see my daughter why you should not trust humans and no matter what happens you will always be my daughter" replied Demona before taking off in another direction. **

**Angela sighed realizing the Elisa really was the closes thing she had to a mother here. **

"**Hey Angela you there?" asked Elisa grabbing her attention.**

"**Yes I'm here" answered Angela. **

"**Meet me at the park I got us some hot dogs I know you got to be hungry" **

"**On my way"**

**When Angela made it to the park Elisa did have that hot dog for and she gladly took. **

"**Umm mother do you think Demona will ever change?" asked Angela carefully.**

**Elisa sighed "I want to say yes but some people just never change look Angela you don't have to call me mother if you don't want to we can be more like sisters if you want I know how much Demona still means to you" she answered.**

**Something felt strange for Angela she was suddenly becoming very angry at Elisa again and what she was about to say felt like she was being controlled. "If you think my mother is so horrible then why do you hang out with me!?" growled Angela angrily. **

"**Angela what are you saying?" asked a very shocked and confused Elisa. **

"**I can't believe I ever called you mother a human! You've always hated me I know it's because I'm Goliath's and Demona's daughter!" she yelled.**

"**Angela you know that's not true I never hated you were friends remember why are saying these things?" asked Elisa with hurt and more confusion. **

"**Forget it I can stand being around you anymore my father deserves better then you" growled Angela before throwing her hot dog on the ground and taking off!**

**Elisa stood there for a moment not believing what she had just heard it was like her heart been stabbed over and over. She didn't understand what happened, her and Angela were getting along so well almost like a real mother and daughter should and then this talk about Demon. **

"**Guess I'm not cut out for motherhood" sighed Elisa walking back to her car. **

**While Elisa slowly walked back to her car she didn't realize that a very happy gargoyle had just seen everything that had happened between her and Angela. Demona was grinning like some crazy person she couldn't help but laugh at how pathetic Elisa looked, when she heard her say she wasn't cut out for motherhood she completely agreed. **

-Castle-

**Angela landed gracefully glad to be home away from Elisa! **

"**Welcome back lass were is Elisa?" asked Hudson confusingly. **

"**She went home" answered Angela angrily walking away towards the library. **

"**I wonder what that was all about" said a confused Hudson to Bronx, Bronx growled angrily not liking this one bit. **

-with Elisa-

**Driving home Elisa started wondering if this relationship with Goliath could ever work, how could they ever hope to ever be happy if his own daughter hated her? Finally arriving home she gets out of her and stands there for a minute starring at the golden necklace that Goliath had gotten her. **

"**Some night this turned out" sighed Elisa in her annoyed tone. **

**When Elisa went up to her apartment she noticed her cat hissing at something she looks to see Demona!**

"**Demona what are you doing here?" asked a very pissed off Elisa in defense mode. **

"**Well I've decided that I've seen you suffer enough so now I want to kill you" she answered grinning like crazy. **

"**What are you talking about?" asked Elisa confused trying to stall her. **

"**The other night I placed a spell on you which effected Angela my daughter to hate you"**

"**I knew something was wrong Angela would never say those horrible things and mean it" **

"**It doesn't matter now say good night human" said Demona as she launched for Elisa.**

-Castle-

**In the library Angela started feeling very strange again like all the anger and hatred she had towards Elisa just vanished! That's when she remembered all the horrible things she said to her.**

"**What have I done?" asked Angela shocked and confused. "Why did I say those things it was like I was being controlled or wait a second" said Angela to herself as she was remembering what Demona said to her. "Demona must have done something to me I have to see Elisa" said Angela quickly taking off. **

"**Angela where are you going it's almost dawn!" asked Goliath as she ran past him. **

"**I have to see Elisa!" she answered back before jumping off the castle and gliding towards Elisa's apartment. **

**-Elisa's apartment- **

"**Give up human can't you see you do not belong with Goliath" said Demona as the two were wrestling each other. **

**Elisa ignored her comment and kicked Demona right off of her making her hit the wall painfully!**

"**Even in your gargoyle form you still fight like rooky" laughed Elisa as she stood back up. **

**Demona growled furiously with her glowing red eyes and launched at Elisa again. This time as much as Elisa struggled to get away Demona finally had her pinned down. "This time it's over human" said Demona as she was about to strike her with her claw! **

**Just before she could strike her Angela came out of no where and tackled Demona with a furious growl. **

"**You caused me to say those unforgivable things and made me hate Elisa!" growled Angela with angry glowing eyes.**

"**It was to show you the truth my daughter!" growled Demona as she threw Angela off of her. **

"**The only truth I see now more then ever is that Elisa truly is a better mother then you'll ever be!" she growled back. **

"**To choose a human for a mother is a disgrace!" shouted Demona. **

"**Just leave Demona I don't ever want to see you again all you ever do is try to kill the ones I love if you care about me at all you'll leave" said Angela almost in tears. **

**At first Demona was surprised at her daughter's words she gave Elisa one last hateful glare then said "Fine I'll leave for now don't think this is over detective I will have your life"**

"**You'll have to get past me first Demona" said Angela.**

**Demona growled one last battle cry before finally taking off leaving the two alone at last. Now the hard part for Angela came she had to apologize for her hateful words even if it wasn't her fault for saying them. **

"**Elisa I…" Angela started as she turned to her human friend that was like a mother to her. **

"**It's ok you don't have to apologize I know you didn't mean to say those things we were both under Demona's spell" **

"**But I still shouldn't had said those things I'm sorry, if you let me I would still like to call you mother" said with her head down in shame. **

**Elisa smiled and placed her hand on Angela's shoulder "I would like that very much my daughter" answered Elisa. **

**Angela smiled as the sun finally rose turning her to stone for another long day of sleep. **

"**Guess this night didn't turn out so bad after all" said Elisa. **

**The end!!**


End file.
